Que cesse ma vie
by LegMa
Summary: Y a-t-il des solutions pour oublier définitivement ? Elizabeth se l'est demandée...et elle n'en a trouvé qu'une seule... Terminée


Un 'tit OS écrit sur un coup de tête et qui j'espère, vous plaira...

**Auteur : **Legma

**Titre: **Que cesse ma vie

**Ship: **euh...Shweir, mais franchement ça pourrait très bien être un autre homme étant donné que le ship n'est pas explicite dans le OS... J'ai mis dans shweir par habitude ^^

**Disclaimer : **Vous connaissez la chanson... Seule l'idée m'appartient, et pas la franchise...

**Résumé : **Alors, une amie (Yodi ^^) a dit que c'était "atroce" ! Mais je vais quand même essayé de faire un truc ^^ Alors, euh, Liz ne peut plus vivre comme ça, et elle ne voit qu'une seule solution.

Voilà, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture

**Que cesse ma vie**

Pour certaines personnes, la vie est trop courte. Elles n'ont pas le temps de faire ce dont elles rêvent ; de dire à la personne qu'elles aiment, leurs sentiments; pas le temps non plus d'en profiter… Qui n'y a jamais pensé ? Moi-même j'y ai pensé un jour. Mais maintenant, la vie est devenue trop longue pour moi…

Oh, pourtant je ne suis pas âgée. Non, je suis même persuadée que j'ai encore de nombreuses choses à découvrir. Mais le moral n'y est plus… C'est lui qui a fait son temps. Il a subit tellement de choses, qu'il sature. Et qui peut combattre contre ça ? Quand on a perdu la force, le goût des choses, et surtout, quand on a perdu une partie de soi, alors on ne peut rien faire contre le moral. Il nous manipule, prend totalement contrôle de notre corps et… on finit par se retrouver à l'infirmerie, à pleurer silencieusement devant son médecin chef. Enfin, en ce qui me concerne ! Je suis sûre qu'il en est autrement pour vous, quand vous allez mal.

- Ça va aller, Elizabeth.

Non ! Par quel miracle ça pourrait aller ? S'il y en avait un, je ne serai pas allongée sur ce lit, avec les poignets bandés et un tuyau dans le nez ! C'est horrible… Comment ais-je fais pour rater mon coup ? Ce n'est pourtant pas compliqué de s'ouvrir les veines, et de laisser son sang se libérer, si ? Oui, vous avez bien lu, j'ai _essayé_ de mettre fin à mes jours. Après tout, comment faire pour tout oublier si ce n'est de mourir ? J'ai eu beau chercher, je n'ai pas trouvé… Et ça m'a fatigué. Se montrer forte devant les autres leur faire croire que c'est du passé maintenant, et qu'il faut vivre avec son temps et surtout, se persuader qu'on finira par oublier… Je n'ai pas réussi à le faire. Si vous pensez que c'est lâche de se suicider, alors c'est que vous n'êtes pas encore arrivé au stade critique. D'ailleurs, c'est tant mieux pour vous ! Je ne souhaite pas que vous le découvriez un jour. Ça fait tellement mal…

- J'imagine la raison pour laquelle vous ayez fait ça, murmure Carson en réajustant la couverture sur mon corps recroquevillé sur le côté. Mais ce n'est pas la solution…

- Alors quelle est-t-elle ? dis-je las.

Au vu de son silence, je sais qu'il ignore la réponse. Mais je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. Il ne fait que son travail. C'est probablement ce qui doit être le plus pénible dans son boulot : remonter le moral des patients et se montrer positif. Et dire que je lui fais subir ça… Mais, ça n'aurait pas dû arriver. D'ailleurs…

- Pourquoi suis-je toujours là ?

- C'est Teyla qui vous a trouvé inconsciente dans votre chambre. L'en…l'entaille que vous vous êtes affligée au poignet gauche était si profonde que vous n'avez sûrement pas eu de force pour en faire de même au droit. Et c'est une chance !

- Un échec.

- Ne dites pas ça ! Elizabeth, vous seriez morte à l'heure qu'il est ! Je me doute que c'est ce que vous vouliez en vous faisant cela, mais… aviez-vous pensé aux personnes que vous laisseriez derrière vous ?

Oui, j'y ai mainte fois pensé. Mais qu'importe. Il est partit en me laissant, lui… Même si je sais que ce n'était pas dans son plan de mourir durant la mission. Mais il est partit et je n'ai pas pu lui dire au revoir…

- Il me manque, dis-je en pleurant plus fortement.

- Je sais, souffle-t-il en me caressant la tête. Il manque à toute la Cité. Mais il n'aurait pas voulu que vous fassiez cela. Vous méritez tellement de vivre, Elizabeth…

- Je ne peux pas sans lui.

- Nous sommes à vos côtés.

- C'est trop dur, Carson… Je n'y arrive pas.

- Il est normal de le pleurer quand vous y pensez, mais vous pouvez vivre avec.

- Je…je n'en ai plus la force.

Et elle ne reviendra pas ! Je le sais… Jamais je ne pourrai l'oublier. Tout comme je ne pourrai revivre normalement. J'ai besoin d'aide… Une solution pour cesser de pleurer tous les soirs. Une solution pour revenir en arrière et éviter ce drame qui a tout fait basculer. Juste un moyen pour être heureuse à nouveau.

Aidez-moi…

**FIN**

**Voilà ! Je n'ai pas mis bien longtemps à l'écrire, et j'avoue qu'au début, ça m'a parut sans plus... mais maintenant, j'aime quand même ^^J'espère qu'il en est de même pour vous ^^ **

**Merci d'avoir lu et bonne journée :)**

**A bientôt, **

**Bisous.**

**Legma.**


End file.
